


Man on The Moooooon

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, Fun, Impala, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam and Dean gaze at the moon and discuss conspiracy theories…sort of!





	

“So, d’you think they did it?” Sam slurred slightly, too much beer on an empty stomach.

“Did what?” Dean blinked back, seeing at least two Sammy’s. They were both laid out on Baby’s hood, backs to the window, looking at the night sky.

“Were ya even lissening?” Sam started to slide down Baby’s window and righted himself.

“Sorry…yeah…” Dean gazed up at the full moon. “Oh yeah…they put a man on the moon.” He chuckled, singing “Man on the moon, man on the mooooon!”

“I don’t think so, s’all a conspitary…a conspicuous…a fuckin’ conspiracy!” Sam slid right off and landed on the ground with a soft ‘oof’.

Dean slid down to join him, landing in an untidy heap. “Nah, y’know I don’t trust the government, but Neil Armstrong and Buzz Lightyear? I trust those guys.”

“You said Buzz Lightyear!”

“Did not.”

“Did too.” Sam stood up on shaky legs and held his hand out. Dean accepted it and stood gazing not at the moon now, but at his brother,

“If you believe, they put a man on the moon,” he sang as he laid his head on Sam’s shoulder and they swayed together under the light of the full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt on LJ - spn_bigpretzel DEW – The Man on the Moon.
> 
> This is about a man on the moon, not the man in the moon, but as soon as I saw the prompt I had to use the song somehow!


End file.
